Purgatory
by Sayo.00
Summary: No one understood the concept of Dragons, if not for the authors. Fiction? It is not, and Luffy is the complete proof of that, utterly destructive and completely childish, Luffy is a human-dragon hybrid, often mistook for a using a Devil Fruit for his form, he still drowns because of his rubbery mechanics. Read as Luffy loses his Dragon adoptive Father, and sails to the sea.


**Summary:** No one understood the concept of Dragons, if not for the authors. Fiction? It is not, and Luffy is the complete proof of that, utterly destructive and completely childish, Luffy is a human-dragon hybrid, often mistook for a using a Devil Fruit for his form, he still drowns because of his rubbery mechanics. Read as Luffy surfs the sea without meeting any of his family members, and them having short to no hints of his whereabouts. That is until he's in a cell, and a bomb collar.

 **Rating:** Teen / Mature

 **Warnings:** Luffy might be a little out of character, and he won't reveal his Dragon powers as he has no clue to them, once he gets angry he turns into a scaly dragon, so please be assured I will try not to make him overpowered. Also, I make the story up as I go, I don't have a dialogue ready, nothing ready.

Enjoy ↡

* * *

The sun shone brightly above the dim forest, crisp and clean plants wavered through the strange forest unkempt lands. The wild noises of animals rushing through the network of vines and roots that had taken ahold of every tree, while the wild bushes make their claim on every acre not taken by the grass, plants. Birds singing, rustling bushes and the occasional howl filled the air.

That was the Ryū forest.

Rested near the island was a small village, and yet the legends roamed around enough to make it a no human zone, for there rested no houses, no door hinges in the area. The forestry bickers made a path through the forest, only to stop at the entrance. Not many had passed by the island, and those who did would cease to escape the jungle. With it's gigantic monsters, incredibly huge animals that could have accounted as an island if they had moved, it is considered a dangerous spot for passing pirates, and marines.

But in every scary dangerous spot, there had to be a leader. Spooky, scary, huge, dangerous, anything that linked with those words can be considered a leader. For there is the leader, who had taken upon the Forest's legend, name. It protected the forest, it kept outsiders from coming in, it ruled over a thousand, maybe more; monsters. Ruled might have not been such a wise word, but none the less he was a ruler.

The Dragon, Ryū.

Dragons have been sought out for, the mere sight of it had scared many, it's frightening claws and scaly skin left a dead trail in their wake, the fire that they had breathed and the incredibly large wings that rested on their back was enough to make an adult shiver, run. They were supposedly extinct for many centuries, yet he was alive and breathing. He hid in the nooks of the forest, he was provided food for his protection.

He never left his shelter, but for once he did; the smell of humans attracted him. But it suddenly withered into thin air, he ran through the trees, the screaming birds shuffled through the air and ran from his wrath, they all knew his calling.

There was a human.

And whenever there was a human, the animals would run to a safe place to hide and wait for him to fly back to his shelter, not wounded and perfectly healthy, even if stains of blood stayed in his claws. They knew it wasn't his. Once they hid, the Dragon seekingly sneaked upon the human on the ground, if anything, he has never seen a human so.. so small, so fragile looking.

He walked closer to it, expecting for it to run, but it only stayed in it's spot sucking on it's thumb. The Dragon titled his head and looked at the small human, he then leaned closer to sniff and froze. The baby made a giggling sound before pulling the red beast cheeks, crimson flaming fierce eyes sit rooted within the dragons' horned thorny skull. They stare closely at the raven child.

Big black orbs rested on the child's smooth cheeky face, before a huge grin split his face wide open, the baby had no teeth, no fangs, like the dragons' sharp fangs that poked from the side of it's mouth, showing a glimpse of terror hiding inside, no- the baby looked feckless and weak.

Not weak, no, it looked more as if it was determined.

Nothing of weak, fragile body but not a weak willpower. Just what the Dragon loved to take away from people, and for a moment he sheathed his hand away and was about to slice the child, a cub; the Dragon realised. None the less, a human. It'll turn into man and try to take away his home, that he had come to love, or slaughter his friends. His claws were nearly at it's face, blood wounded out from it's cheek.

The baby started to cry and he froze, the voice was annoying, it was annoying. But for some reason, it felt like a Dragons' cry, whether he wanted to or not, or whether he didn't think at that moment, whether the glaring and staring that were casted on him as he lifted the child and flied to his shelter, they were no matter to him. The next day, he knew he had done wrong, as many of his friends' had came to ask him about what he had done.

But he just growled at them to leave, the fear stricken faces had left him guilty, but it was cut short as the baby awoke crying once again, he didn't know how to handle cubs. With his colossal wing, starting from above it's shoulder and ending at the peak of it's shoulder blades, the wing is scythe-shaped; while the insides of the wing seem to be glowing as if made from fire itself, and armour like scales growing on top of the wings' primary bones, he placed the baby inside his wings, and for a second; he felt the baby quiet down before screaming.

The Dragon, if he could; mentally groaned and regretted picking up the baby, he quickly left with the baby secured tightly in his small sheltered wing, he knew it would be best to keep the baby with him at all time. If the raven was found, surely the carving monsters would seek him out and kill him, each would clean their claws and hone their nails as to say, _I haven't killed the child_.

He was also one of them, the guilt from killing his best friend had swelled up in his chest, he always hid it. Behind his mind, the walls that he had put up, he was almost sure this was payback, that he would have to endure life with the regret, for killing so many innocent humans, he knew he was monstrous. He was guilty of that, it might have been an imagination or a figment of his, to think that he would feel so innocent, so friendly, so.. free.

So free in the presence of the child, it was just a figment, he thought.

 _Just a figment._

Finally landing, broke him out of his thoughts before he started to pick up the freshly made bananas, and then thanking the ape that had been raising them. For no one knew who he was, he would grown fruits, plants in the areas, he would always organise them correctly, for the monkey area, bananas. The west would bear pandas, leaves, stems and shoots of various bamboo species would be planted in the area.

The southern area would not share with many, but would share with their ruler, or the Dragon. And the Dragon thanked them for the privilege, he knew it's best not to eat. He has a huge apetite and he knows it's best not to act on it, or else he would lose the reputation of being a graceful godly Dragon, he felt selfish for having to do that. The only one that knows of him feeding the cub is the ape, that had a graced smile resting on his face, while he looked upon the Dragon.

The ape allowed only his ruler to see him, he hid, and if anything; if the Dragon took sight of him, he would avoid staring. Avoid staring is the only way to befriend the ape, he's kind to you if you are kind to him, and vice versa. He has never been rude to Ryū, he wasn't scared, the red beast knew that much.

For a few days, he would visit the ape, and for once he hears that beautiful voice that laid quiet for years, the ape had talked to him. He wouldn't call it a miracle, but if anything it wasn't less from that, his voice would send those human singers to shame, their erratic throats that couldn't keep quiet, couldn't shut up as he sliced them.

The ape, had only taken notice of the raven and asked about him, how he was being fed, how he was cared for.

"He's a pain, he's a bit weird too," the dragon paused, before looking at the confused face of the ape.

"he doesn't have teeth, for being a cub. And much less, I don't know anything about humans but he refuses to eat, he loves to drink milk. Don't ask, I was offered to it by a newlywed panda, she had just given birth not to mention. She had learned of my.. problem, she doesn't have a grudge against humans, she's very strange indeed."

The ape only nodded in acknowledgement.

"Did you find what I was looking for?"

"Mhm, it might not fit the child, seeing as he is a human. Your claws are feisty, it might pop the nipple, I'll handle pouring the milk in, you can feed him. In the mean time, I beg you not to ask for me at times like these, many do not know me on this island, they have never seen me. Smelling an ape here, much less, a very aged ape, questions will rise." the ape, Saru, looked over at the Dragon meaningfully. His gaze held such little emotions, but he knew that it was more of an order then a plea.

Ryū stayed quiet and continued to munch on his apple, and then night soon started to take over before the ape bid him goodbye, leaving a small basket. Ryū uncovered the basket to find a baby bottle, luckily it was filled with milk the ape had prepared from a human, he thought as he read the note. He understood human language to an extent, to read it wasn't hard.

The dragon was awoken at night by the sleeping raven, he noticed the glistening scar on his cheek when he picked him up. The child was a month older from when he had found him, his hair had gotten longer. The Dragon thought about naming him, instead of calling him a cub, as he placed the starting nipple inside of the childs' mouth. He started to suckle on it, if anyone saw him, they wouldn't call him a dragon.

His caring gaze as he looked carefully onto the baby, his caressing hold to him, nothing short of motherly.

"Luffy." he exclaimed loudly before quickly shutting his mouth, for some reason, the name just popped up. It seemed very weird, it had no meaning, for some reason he wanted to say it out loud, to hear it, and for the mighty of reasons he felt safe just by spelling it.

Then suddenly, the baby stopped suckling and looked at the crimson dragon, five seconds later the boy hadn't gotten a response, and started to suckle.

The dragon decided to arouse his suspicion more, maybe this might have been the boys' name for all he knew.

"L-Luffy?" Ryū hadn't meant to stutter, but the name immediately caught the ravens' attention before he giggled happily on the nipple, Ryū smiled carelessly and started to caress the childs' scalp. The boy soon started to sleep, and carefully, the Dragon slipped the bottle out of his hand before also sleeping.

* * *

"Dada!" the raven child yelled, playfully before starting to bother the dragons' cheek.

"D-Dada?!" Ryū exclaimed loudly, he looked shocked at the boy, maybe a bit proud but nonetheless shocked and angry, or so it seemed. He wasn't angry, not much, he felt a bit happy at the boy calling him a Father, if anything, he should be one. He took his time off hunting to care for a kid, a kid that was only three by now.

"Uh.. uah.. yah. Un-kel Saru tod me!" the boy struggled to speak, but the Dragon could make out most of it, he knew that that the boy considers him as a Father, or a father-figure in the least, he's the only family, if he could say that, to surround Luffy. No one questioned why Luffy didn't smell much of a human, he smelled more of a dragon, Saru would pinpoint that it's him being too close and affectionate with his Father (teasingly).

"D-doez Dada hate et?" Luffy looked at the dragon, before shifting his gaze to the caves' walls, his eyes almost spilling out tears, before the Dragon panicked and quickly shook his head. "No, no! I don't hate it, Luffy. It's just.."

"Juzt wat, if Dada hate et, Dada no lai to me!" the child shrugged off the tears before crossing his arms and pouting, the Dragon couldn't help but think of how adorable _his son_ was, before bringing him up to his face by holding his armpits with his hands.

"No, I don't hate it, I love it!" almost instantly, the boys' face brightened in a grin, his front tooth glaring pearly. The Dragon was interuptted by a loud delibarte cough coming from his Monkey friend, the ape, Saru, was now known in the forest as the right hand man of their Ruler, he was much more respected, if not respected, by all the areas.

"Lily?! Dada love et? I love et to!" (Really, Dada love it? I love it too!)

"Mhm, Luffy. You are my son, even if you are a human." The Dragon hadn't realised how fond he was of the boy now, he already considered him a son from the moment he held him, the Dragon felt like it was fate forcing him to bring the boy, and now his feelings had swelled.

He hadn't realised how much he would miss, the moment a huge noise erupted.

* * *

"Ryū!"

"What, Saru?"

"Humans, many, and not just any humans, the ones with the power of the sea!" the crimson dragon was taken aback as he laid the boy on the ground, and then handed him a toy before standing up and walking to the edge of his cave.

"Can't Tamai take care of them, isn't he a boulder for them sea wielders?"

"No, they're.. they're too strong, they took Tamai out."

Ryu felt like choking, he quickly gestured his monkey friend to take care of Luffy and to hide him, his wings soared through the sky, an angry raging look on his face; something he had never felt before, parent instinct was it. He didn't want everything to be ruined now, not like before, not ever again.

Once he landed, he heard the men with the blue getup, holding a pistol and aiming it at him, trembling, gasped.

"Well, well. I didn't expect to see a Dragon, weren't they extinct?" a man with deep purple moustache, and a mohawk sternly said as he looked on to the crimson flaming Dragon that seemed to be angry, his eyes holding a deep intelligent question, almost looking humane and able to speak. His suspicions were confirmed once he spoke,

" _ **Get out of my forest, you filthy humans**_ **.** "

The solider shifted slightly in their position, the voice sending shivers through them, their gun threatening to drop any minute, but the solider who seemed to be in command, his purple striped suit and the cape on him didn't make him look any intimdating in this position. The man seemed surprised for a moment, before unsheathing his sword.

"Momonga, Vice Admiral, Marine Code G-1 00660, will make you meet your end, Dragon. Your forest is ours to take!" yelled the man as he ran towards the man with a battle cry, the Dragon held up his claw mockingly, before flicking it and making the man rushing to him land weakly on the floor.

Surprised gasps were heard, as the rest of the marines started to shoot, they all stopped once their leader had gotten up.

"Get out, he's no match for you. I'll come back with his head, worry not."

" _ **Are you sure it's my head that will be rolling, you weak feckless human?**_ "

"Oh, I'm sure. It won't take long for an almost extinct species like yours, you're after all.. extinct for a reason!" he once again rushed, his sword holding up to the Dragon's claw. The Dragon looked at the man before muttering an 'impressive' sarcastically, and then roaring a hoard of fire between him and his men, they soon ran away to the ship.

 _Pathetic, you call yourself a leader when all of your men leave without hestitating, or is it because they don't doubt you?_

The Dragon muttered the question as his honed claws met with the man's sword, the battle had gone on too long before the Dragon flicked his tail, and the man fell. The fire had gone down before a sight that made his knees crumble, his son being held by the hand of a marine.

"Sir, we have found a chil- sir, are you okay?!"

'Sir' looked at the Dragon, before smirking and getting up. He held the child by the tip of his sword, his sword hanging lazily on the childs' top collar, the fur of the cloth (pandas' fur) almost being ripped by the man, Ryu growled loudly, but he knew if he had gotten closer, Luffy would be hurt.

"Oh? You seem to be quiet fond of a ' _filthy human_ ', no?" Momonga teased mockingly.

"Dada! Un-kel sleep! Homan tae-k me!" the boy whined as he tried to cling himself to the dirt, but the sword held him still.

 _Saru.. no.._ thought the Dragon, before deciding it's best to save the living son of his first, he glared at the man.

"Dada? Your son? Heh, never thought the all mig-"

" ** _Get away from him before I rip out your throat, you trash_.** "

"Hmm, let me think about it," the man paused before pretending to ponder.

"No."

"I thought you were smart, guess not. Seems I don't have to make your deathbed, do I?" the Dragon ran to the man, his wings soaring before his spiked tail, tendrils layering it and red scaly fire sheathing from it as he swung it on the marine vice admiral, the man avoided it; surprised at the movement or his speed, most likely his speed. The Dragon immediately stepped back as the vice admiral held the raven near his tail.

"Playing dirty, you cowardly human. I order you to let him go, fight fair you mere insolent weak existence!"

"Fight fair? Fight fair against a dragon? Where's the fair in that?" the man tried to mock him, but failed.

"I see you understand who's stronger here, I guess your stern and serious attitude was just a coverup."

The man almost choked before holding the kid that didn't stop muttering Dada, in front of the Dragon and smirking. "You want him? Well, go get him!"

The man yelled before throwing the kid into the water, Luffy was a hammer and didn't stop sinking. His Father quickly ran after him, noticing the slash that was going to be scarred onto his chest, he didn't stop, he couldn't think. He only had one thing on his mind, and that is to save his son. But before he could reach the edge of the ship, he was madly bleeding.

He looked down, frightened.

And confused, he didn't know how he got this, but he got it.

And before he knew it, he felt himself sinking into blackness. His legs stopped working, everything did, his last memory was his son. And it ended not so tragically, the man who had slashed him ordered for the boy to be brought back up, and a feeling of relief washed over him.

"Get him out, he's still a kid and a human. We can use him in our forces."

* * *

"Momonga-san, I need to talk to you privately." a woman in a pink dress, and a pinafore white apron with a marine mark on the middle, and a nursing pin, with a white cap asked. Momonga nodded before following her to the nursing room, not questioning why he was here. He looked at the boy that was shackled to the bed, he had been thrashing in the ship since he had gotten here.

He was muttering about his Father, or more specifically the Dragon he killed, to quiet him down; he had to lie to him. The boy believed him, but he still thrashed in wanting to see him, he must have been fond of the Dragon. Momonga felt quiet sad but shrugged it off.

"So, what's the problem here?" he asked, avoiding her gaze.

"We don't really know," she paused looking back at the child. "I'll start by his blood, it's different. Very."

Momonga looked confusedly at her before she pricked the childs' finger with a pin, the child didn't react much to it. Almost as if he hadn't sensed it, his face tilted as he looked at the nurse. She then swiped his blood with a clean tissue, Momonga was shocked, it didn't even seem like blood.

"What's the meaning of this, Lilia?" he addressed her by her name, his tone was serious.

The clean tissue was now no longer clean, it had a deep blue stain on it, a bit of red mixed. But mostly blue.

* * *

(END)

Thank you for reading, look forward to the next chapter, would love if you all message me your suggestions for the next chapters.


End file.
